


Tell Me Everything

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, okay here it comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: When Bernadetta comes home to Hubert, he insists on her telling him everything about his travels.Day 7 of Hubernie Week: Reunion
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hubernie Week





	Tell Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Boy am I glad this is the 69th entry of the Bernadetta/Hubert tag. 
> 
> Also this is my first pure smut of this fandom. I'm used to rated M smut so here's a treat.

Even though she had traveled dozens of times, Bernadetta always came back with her bag full of souvenirs, seeds, and mementos of the places she visited. It was to the point where it took her sheer willpower to carry them to the house she lived with her husband.

Hubert waited for her outside the gates of their home. He was alert as ever to her arrival. She had informed him via letter that she was arriving back from Albinea in the coming days so he did everything he usually did whenever her arrival was imminent. He cleaned the house, watered the plants, read documents and books, anything to let the time pass quickly until his beloved was back. 

“Hubert! Um...I’m back!” she said, feeling the usual awkward, yet fluttery feeling whenever she saw Hubert again after weeks, sometimes months, even, of travel. A part of her thought it was silly to have such a big crush on your spouse, but he seemed to derive some amusement from her shyness.

“Welcome home, my dear Bernadetta. Allow me to assist you,” he said while she loosened the bags she was carrying. Hubert neared himself to her, arms wrapping around her shoulders. “You’ve been missed.” Her arms wrapped around his lithe form, breathing in his scent of coffee. The two of them pulled back after a time neither of them were certain about, had passed. Their faces were now inches apart. 

“I missed you too,” she said, closing the gap between them. His lips were so soft against her, a gentle pressure that she hoped she was returning. Bernadetta sometimes felt self conscious about her kisses, especially when she had gone a long while without kissing Hubert. But she must have been doing something right, for he never complained.

Her taste was overwhelming and Bernadetta thought the same of him, too, after what felt like so long.

He picked up the bags as she, now almost lighter, led the way home. 

Bernadetta took in the sights and the feeling of being home again. How calm and quiet everything was. How the scent of coffee lingered in the air. She hoped he at least fed himself, but whenever she was present, she usually watched over both of their diets. He was looking a little thinner than when she last saw him. She would need to fix that soon.

“Where do you want me to place everything?” he asked. 

“Um, you can put everything in our bedroom for now. I have so much to show you, but I’m a little worn out from the journey home.”

“Of course,” he said. 

They had a room solely dedicated to the souvenirs she brought back from her trips abroad, but usually whenever she came back, she’d go through the items one by one before they placed and labeled each item. Hubert figured they would have to create an entire section for Albinea.

She took off her cloak and shoes and lay down on the bed, her body facing what was usually Hubert’s side of the bed. He surprised her by laying down besides her. “Hey, you don’t have to be here for my sake!”

He laughed. His laugh used to scare her once upon a time, but nowadays she found comfort in it. Especially when she figured out her husband was just as awkward as she was. “Oh? But I want to be. I’ve gone months without seeing you, Bernadetta, and I don’t want to put our newfound time together to waste.” His gloved hands found her hair, and he began to stroke it softly. The gesture nearly made her fall asleep. She snuggled closer to him. 

“It’s still early, here. There’s other things you can probably do other than watch me nap.”

“Nonsense.” He pressed his lips to her forehead before wrapping her up in his arms.

“Well, if you insist, I guess,” she said, laughing. 

She closed her eyes, getting lost in the quiet ways her husband would dote on her. No one but Bernadetta truly knew just how affectionate Hubert truly was. From the way he’d stroke her hair to the way he’d massage her back or whenever he pressed a kiss to her temple. The excitement she felt from seeing him again and having him just lay besides her was what was keeping her from fully falling asleep.

“Bernadetta? Are you still awake?”

“Hmm, no. I mean yes,” she said sleepily. “Just thinking about how much I missed you.”

He took in a sharp breath and whispered, his voice almost inaudible, “I missed you, too.”

She placed an arm around him and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

“Why don’t you tell me everything, then?”

“Everything? I mean...what do you want to know?”

“You can start anywhere you like.”

“Well...It’s really cold over there. I had to wear so many layers of clothing. I almost wanted to stay indoors every day, but there’s such rare animals and plants over there that I wanted to fill up my sketchbook. There’s so many cool things over there, Hubert! Once I got to see the plants, it was almost as if I nearly forgot the cold.”

“Tell me about the plants? What were they like? Were there any carnivorous plants?” There was something about the way Bernadetta would just talk about her travels that did something to him. He wanted to know more. To share her thirst of knowledge. It was tantalizing to him. And she looked so splendid and beautiful whenever she did so.

“No! It’s too cold for them to thrive over there, unfortunately. But there’s some really amazing plants like the Albinean Frostflower and they have so many variants of the lily of the valley.”

Hubert moved closer to her, his lips on her neck. She took in a sharp breath of air. He sucked on it gently, before pausing. “Why are you stopping?” he asked her once she got quiet.

“Oh? You want me to keep going, Hubert?”

“Certainly.”

“I finally saw their winterberries. They’re one of the main ingredients of my favorite tea, you know? The Albinean Berry Blend? Ooh I r-really got t-to see how the tea bags were made!” Hubert moved his mouth over to her collarbone, his hands now running over her chest. She stuttered when his gloved hand cupped her breast. 

It was hidden under her brassiere and clothes, but the effect after months of being without him was sorely felt. She began to feel uncomfortably warm under her clothes.

“Oh! Umm...umm...let’s see, um...There’s quite a lot of primroses, too…Um...Hubert?” His hands had already begun to pop off the buttons of her blouse.

“You must be feeling uncomfortable in your travel clothes. I'm merely doing you a favor by getting them off you. Unless you don’t want me to. You are free to say no at any time. Would you like me to continue?”

“Oh, please do! I was just so tired that I guess I forgot to change into something more comfortable!” 

“Please do continue then, Bernadetta.”

“So the locals say that the primroses oftentimes form in rings…” He scooped her up, and took off her blouse. She heard the scraping of gloves before her brassiere came undone. He threw the garment aside, then gently lay her back down. “There’s l-local legends about them…” Hubert’s left hand--now ungloved-- began kneading her left breast. She let out a small moan before he placed his mouth over her other breast, running his tongue along her now hardening nipple. “Oooh.”

He looked up at her and she felt her knees going weak. “Is this alright with you?” he asked. 

She nodded weakly. “Yes! Don’t stop.”

“And if you’re wondering if I’m listening, Bernadetta, please go on about the legends. I’m so very curious…”

“Oh, um, right! Okay, so... Legends have it if you step inside these flower rings you get whisked away into another world by small creatures. I’m...I’m forgetting their names!” He switched and repeated the motions again, this time his mouth over her left breast, hands on the other. 

“Try to remember,” he said, teasing, his breath ticklish on her skin. “If you can.”

“A Ljó...um...It’s really hard to say, sorry.”

“You must have it in your notes, then?”

“Um, I do! But I kinda don’t wanna move from here. Keep going...”

“Then continue.”

"They say if they whisk you away, you'll never come back." Hubert's began to suck on her nipple gently, his tongue warm yet firm against her sensitive skin. The tugging felt divine on her. She couldn't hold back a moan. She felt hot all over her body from the sensation.

"I'm certainly glad you came back."

She couldn't hold back anymore. She put her hands at the hem of his shirt and lifted it off. He was shirtless now. Bernadetta hadn’t forgotten how amazing he looked without his clothes on. Hubert always said she was daft for thinking so, but it was true. "Do you want me to keep going?" she asked.

"I have a thirst for hearing your stories. Please indulge me." He kept his mouth against her breast, finding her nipple again as one hand slid down, down. He didn't take off her pants, instead opting to touch her, to tease her. She knew he wouldn't get farther if she didn't keep talking. She mentally skimmed through the sights she saw, even though her mind was increasingly cloudy.

"Um, ooh there's these really adorable bears there! They're white, like the snow, and have blue eyes! And apparently they're all left handed! Like me!"

"Hmm, white bears? Are they just as vicious as the ones here in Fódlan?"

"If you bother them, yes, but all they want to do is eat fish and protect their young." Her husband's hand slid under the waistband of her panties. She sucked in a breath in anticipation as she felt a warm finger teasing, yet giving a light massage as he ran it up and down. Bernadetta shuddered during the few seconds where his finger found her clit. He pulled away abruptly. She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"You're soaking wet," he said, matter-of-fact, before placing his finger in his mouth. Bernadetta felt herself heat up from the gesture.

"Hubert, keep going."

"Impatient, are we?"

She didn't want to admit it but she knew he would interpret however she reacted as yearning. So she told him the truth. "Yes." He always knew how to touch her. How to focus on one area of her body without neglecting the others. Bernadetta was officially no longer sleepy. Tired, yes, but her full attention was on Hubert. 

It was just what he had wanted.

Hubert pulled down her pants, taking her underwear with them in one swift motion. With the exception of her thigh-high socks, she was now completely naked.

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” Hubert murmured. Every hair on her arms rose and the effect did not go unnoticed as Hubert smiled at the sight of her body reacting to his words.

Bernadetta moved her arms to embrace him, which he allowed as he embraced her back. That was also one of her favorite parts of her most intimate moments with Hubert. Even when things were heating up between them, they always found ways to give each other pure affection during. She leaned away from him a little and gave him a kiss before pushing his bangs back, tucking the most unruly of them behind his ear. His hair was always so ticklish.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me about your trip? That you can remember, anyway?”

“You know what? The people up there keep rodents as pets. They’re really small and round and their fur is so soft and so...so…” Hubert was kissing all throughout her navel, her abdomen, his intent clear as he lowered and lowered. Some of his bangs came undone from behind his ear, making her laugh.

He loved hearing her sweet laugh and even though it was during the midst of their reunion tryst, he often heard it while in other parts of their house, and for no reason. Or rather, the smallest of reasons. She was so ticklish and occasionally, he liked to exploit that. Perhaps right now would be the right time.

Hubert teased a finger again, opening her folds. He began darting his tongue, immediately finding her clit.

Bernadetta remembered her words. “Cute. Yes. Cute. And they eat only plants and like to forage through the snow. I saw one do it and…”

One of his hands reached up, playing with her nipple while he continued to lick. Bernadetta had clutched the bedsheets as a low heat began to form within. She was getting closer. 

“There’s a myth about them, you know. That they all gather and throw themselves off cliffs or spontaneously explode and die.”

Hubert released himself from between her thighs. His lips glistened with the sheen of her wetness as their gazes met. Bernadetta did everything she could not to pull him up, pull his pants down, and take him with her right this second.

“Oh? A death then. Like the small one I’m about to give you.”

_ Oh goddess.  _

Both of Hubert’s hands lowered to her thighs, resting there as he began licking more aggressively, his tongue going in deep, then back to her clit in a motion where heat built and built and built itself until she felt her orgasm spinning her out of control. She felt it in her toes while they curled, in her back as it arched, and all throughout her body as she yelled his name as he kept licking and lapping up her release. 

She stilled as he brought himself to her level, his lips meeting hers while she came down from her high. 

Hubert wanted her to taste herself though him, even though other parts of him were drenched in her, including the entire slope of his nose and the bits of hair that refused to be pushed back. His tongue parted her lips and she readily accepted him, a hand weaving through his hair as another one ran along his spine until she reached below his pants. 

He was so hot underneath those pants. The first time they did this, on their wedding night, Bernadetta remembered how warm to the touch he was. And how he had teased her during their foreplay, nearly scaring her off with his unseemly comparisons.

“Are you surprised?” he had said. 

“Um...maybe…”

“Were you thinking I’d be as cold as a corpse?” 

Bernadetta had nearly pried herself away from. Hubert realized his gaffe and swiftly apologized. They then continued exploring each other’s bodies, their lead-up to their first time only being so sweet, yet so awkward.

The Bernadetta of now could only laugh at the memory. “You’re so warm,” she said, cupping his ass. He was self-conscious for being generally flat (although he had packed some lean muscle thanks to the lance training he underwent to keep up with his certificate) but Bernadetta always had none of it. “It was so cold there.”

“Was it now?”

“Hm-hmm,” she confirmed, moving her hands towards the waistband of his pants, in an effort to take everything off. She instinctively reached for his cock, which was hard and hot with want. She was ready for him. Bernadetta rubbed her hand across his length, stroking him in an up and down motion. He hissed, closing his eyes, then pulled back.

“Ah ah ah,” he said in a reprimanding tone. “What are you doing? You were clearly not done yet telling me everything about your trip.”

“Oh? I thought…”

“If anything, I ought to be the one performing acts of service for you, yes?” He kissed her temple. “Until you’re numb and can’t think any longer. I intend to make a mess out of you.”

Bernadetta realized the pauses she had in her speech ever since she came. She let go of the hand she wrapped around his cock. She spoke again while he discarded the rest of his clothes on the floor. “I never even finished telling you about the lemmings. I drew pictures of them in my sketchbook. You can see them later.”

“Ah yes, you said it was cold, didn’t you?” He began to kiss around her body again, starting from the top of her head downwards. Bernadetta could feel his cock moving alongside him, the feeling of its head against her thighs and abdomen. She knew he was being deliberate with his movements. 

Hubert was glad she picked up on it. He wanted her to want him so badly her body would ache without him, even though it ached already being away from him. “I thought of you, you know. How warm it is whenever you’re with me.”

“Did you...think about me, dear?” he asked right before he placed his tongue on her nipple again. A hand stroked her other nipple while his other hand trailed downwards. Bernadetta felt his cock now grazing her thigh.  _ Too close, so close! _

“Every night...and every morning,” she admitted.

“Oh, I can imagine. Was your hand like this whenever you pleasured yourself?” A freezing cold finger teased her entrance. 

Bernadetta yelped in surprise. “S-sometimes,” she said while he eased in one icy finger, then two inside her. “I...I...I would make myself warm but...there’s this uh…” Hubert had begun playing with her slowly, his other hand playing with her breast grew just as cold. Her thoughts became cloudy. “There’s p-pools there full of h-hot water for baths. They’re...all natural. They’re amazing, especially after a windy day. The heat on your skin is so...” Bernadetta began to lose track of her mind.

“Outside?” he asked.

“Y-yes I would go a lot after my exploration. I wanted to take you there and bathe with you. After I...soaked there, I would go back to my room and t-think... you.”

“Did you now?” His fingers heated against her. 

“Yes, just like that. Faster...”

Hubert crooked a finger easing in and out. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as she felt another buildup of pleasure where his fingers were. It wasn’t fair he knew exactly how to touch her. What made her go wild. Hubert moved his gaze up, intent on watching her in her orgasm. He wanted to see her, memorize the way she would react to his fingers inside her. Hear her every scream as she recalled how badly she missed him. He took a hold of the pillow and threw it aside while he watched her come. Bernadetta was always so lovely, so beautiful in her pleasure. 

“I love you,” he said after taking himself out of her, stroking her hair as she collected herself. The first time Hubert said those words, he felt like an awkward mess, for having fallen completely in love with someone who was once terrified of him. He had been in the most grisly of battlefields, been exposed to awful, horrendous atrocities, but he had never felt more scared than when he told the girl he loved his feelings for her. And when he was about to leave her in his mortification, she grabbed him by his elbow and said,

“I love you, too, Hubert.” Just as she did now while panting and gasping for air.

He wanted to take her right now. It would be so easy. But she still seemed coherent and most definitely not tired. Hubert lined himself up against her, one hand on his cock as he kissed her. He teased her entrance with it. Her wetness was almost too much to bear. If Hubert didn’t know any better,  _ he  _ was the one who was becoming an incoherent mess.

She seemed tired, but judging by the way Bernadetta’s legs rose, wrapping around his back, and pushing him towards her, completely betrayed any semblance of that. 

He ran his cock alongside her, watching her moan and beg. “Please…”

He wanted her too much. He obliged, but only a little, the head of his cock entering her. 

“Yes!” Her legs constricted even tighter against him.

Hubert pulled out, much to her dismay. He kept rubbing against her, his head playing with her clit. “I want you to tell me one more thing about your excursion abroad, my dear.”

Bernadetta paused, gasping every time he touched her now oversensitive clit. She hesitated thinking up the sights. Hubert was pleasantly surprised by her pauses.  _ Good...I can’t take this much longer.  _ “I...I...There’s black sand...in the beaches...I have a vial of it I’ll make into a necklace.” She gasped as he teased his head in again, over and over, in an agonizingly slow motion. Every time Bernadetta tried to thrust forward and take in his entire cock, he'd move away from her, with a playful glint in his eyes.

It made her desperate for him, yet at the same time, the way his head rubbed over her clit was bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm.

“Does it...feel like normal sand?” 

One of Bernadetta’s hands reached out, her fingertips on the coarse black hair that led down to his groin. She reached lower, where the even more coarse hair around his cock were. She grazed over them. “Like...like that. Just like that.”

Hubert couldn’t bear to tease her much longer, he gave her one final tease before pushing himself lower and lower inside her. There was a heavy sigh and groan at the motion. 

For a second, Hubert was clueless as to what to do. He had her like this plenty of times but there was always something about their first time back that made him lose his mind. Then he remembered to push against her body.

“Yes,” Bernadetta chanted, her tone loud and needy and pleading as she cried below him. Her legs wrapped around him harder, bringing him closer to her. Close enough for her to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless. 

Hubert didn’t realize just how close he was to making himself come, how deeply he missed her. The way she smiled at him, her teasing, their banter, the way she would walk into a room, kiss him, ask him if he was alright and dote on him.

He found a rhythm inside her, building her up as he moved against her, enjoying the feel of how warm and wet and  _ inviting  _ she was. He took in every detail. The way her hair smelled like berries, the tears in her eyes, the small dribble of saliva around her mouth as she screamed his name. 

Bernadetta usually felt so self-conscious, so anxious over how she looked like in bed, but the way Hubert looked at her, his entire gaze coming alive as he moved inside her, reminded her she was beautiful and loved and he wanted to fuck her senseless. She wanted to do the same to him, too.

The bed shook underneath them as he tried to maintain his rhythm. His hands fell on her sides, clinging to the sweat soaked bed sheets. “Bernadetta…” he groaned in a feeble attempt to keep himself in check. 

She kissed him and kissed him over and over again, moaning in between each kiss, her kiss-stung lips made Hubert go wild, her breaths hot and heavy and Hubert could still taste her earlier arousal. She did a perfect job of matching his rhythm, her hips meeting his every thrust. Somewhere in her throes, her hands slid over to his. “I missed you,” she said, her words almost incoherent.

“I…” He couldn’t find the words. 

She had rendered him speechless. 

Bernadetta’s breaths became more and more shallow as her hips could no longer meet his, her legs wrapped around him began to falter. She was falling out of control and the way she screamed indicated she was close. He adored how loud she was, how she responded to his every move. It made him feel so alive and so loved.

The words had come to him in a flash. “Come for me,” he said, his thrusts harder and faster. “Come for me, Bernadetta.” He kissed her, his lips hard and wet and firm against her mouth, then her neck, and moving down to her breasts.

She obliged, her screams so lovely and loud and echoing throughout the room. He hoped they echoed beyond. A selfish part of him wanted the world to know he was hers and she was his and how perfect they fit together like this.

He followed after as his hips buckled and moved feverently as he began his release. Hubert was, most times silent, perhaps whispering at most, when he came, with few exceptions. His nails dug into the palm against her skin as he said her name over and over again as he released his seed inside her. He snapped and stilled, his mind a boggling mess. 

So was hers.

“I…” One of them said. 

Hubert kissed her before pulling away from within, placing himself besides her. He was too tired to move, too spent to clean up after them. She climbed on top of his chest and curled around him. He in turn, wrapped his arms around her.

The air between them was musty and sweaty and he felt a heady feeling swirling about. It was the perfect kind of disorientating. Both of them were out of breath, their chests rising and falling. 

“I ought to…” she said, getting up from the bed. 

He allowed her out of his arms so she could clean up, enjoying the sight of her waddling when she left the bed. 

Hubert, meanwhile, cleaned up his own mess while waiting for her arrival. He admitted he couldn’t quite walk, either. And this wasn’t even as far as both of them were able to go. He would need to test her limits again in the coming days. Hubert knew he surely had to get back into his routines with his wife and was eagerly looking forward to it. He readied the bed for them.

“Back,” she said, slipping besides him under the sheets, her naked form soft and still incredibly hot from their encounter.. 

She snuck a kiss to his temple as he adjusted himself so she could fit in front of him while he held her close. 

The last thing he remembered before he drifted off was the sight of his beloved Bernadetta in his arms. She was safe, and she was happy and together, and when they’d wake up, she would then show him everything regarding her travels, including her gifts and souvenirs. Hubert was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so grateful to have been a part of Hubernie week! A thank you to Lychee and everyone involved for making this happen! Idk if I'll get around to doing Fear or if that'll be my next project after Adagio. 
> 
> Some of my friends have been bringing up that 5 of the prompts could be set in the same universe, which I think is valid as heck (although each piece is standalone). If you choose to subscribe to the theory then the recommended order of reading/re-reading would be Taste Test (Taste) -> An Affinity (Fight) -> 'Til the Fearless Come (Shadow) -> Tell me Everything (Reunion) -> The Journey Home (Present).


End file.
